


Oh My Darlin’ Clementine

by TheFlamingo013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is a Miya, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Mystery, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingo013/pseuds/TheFlamingo013
Summary: Sakusa could never picture himself to be involved with the likes of Miya Shouyou, even at the expense of his untimely and gruesome death. That is until he wakes three months and six days prior to the haunting event.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Oh My Darlin’ Clementine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me *blows out candles*  
> So hi there! My new year's resolution involving updates schedule seems to have crumbled upon posting this story. whoops.   
> I love me so murder stories so-

What was supposedly a blooming springtime in Hyogo became a dreadful and gloomy season as the sky decided to altogether mourn with the wailing family and friends of one Miya Shouyou. 

Sakusa sees all this at a considerable distance from the overcrowded family shrine and at the comfort of his sister’s car. He sees the rain, the sea of faceless people dressed in black, the close casket that bears the mangled body of what used to be the clementine-haired boy with bright amber eyes.

 _Everything._ From the adults who offered their sympathies to the large group of teenagers with their condolences and clenched fists, some more saddened than others too angry to properly grieve. But how could one properly do so anyway? Especially from the knowing that Miya Shouyou died at the hands of a cold-blooded, serial killer still on the loose.

**The Florist.**

A nationwide known murderer who started committing plenty of morbid acts spanning at least ten years before blipping in and out of the radar again without a discernable pattern.

Their methods usually involved cutting their victim’s stomach, throat, or torso wide open before stuffing flowers inside it. Each time a different arrangement, a _different flower_ ranging from blood red roses to prickly hydrangeas that the police couldn’t make sense of whatever underlying message the killer was trying to convey, thus the cases remained cold up to this day. 

For the case of Miya Shouyou however, it was reported that his death was the most gruesome amongst the previous nine victims as forensics concluded that he was killed in a _painstakingly slow_ manner. It gave the Miya Family and all their friends _so much grief_ knowing that the Florist had repeatedly stabbed Shouyou in the non-vital parts of his abdomen before using tall stems of sunflowers to rearrange his guts while he was still alive. They’ve also stated that Shouyou had bled for at least ten minutes before succumbing to his injuries and an hour later to be found.

_Sorry for your loss._ Typical.

 _He was so young._ Fourteen to be exact.

 _He was so kind._ As everyone should be. Shouyou was just exceptionally so.

 _May his soul find rest and justice be found._ A gossip mongrel.

 _He didn’t deserve this._ No one does. 

Sakusa can attest to this as he was the _unfortunate soul_ who happened to stumble upon the clementine-haired boy’s lifeless body just a few meters away from the stadium that rainy day. There were a series of thunderous roars in the sky that had probably drowned out Shouyou’s screams or cry for help and the hard pitter-patter of raindrops to cover the serial killer’s track in the mud.

The perfect murder. 

So everyone’s resentment was in the right place, but all in all, nobody could _truly_ sympathize with the tragedy the Miya Family is going through, except maybe, the other victims.

“Bad press,” Komori tells him before he had left the car to pay his respects. “They’ve originally recommended a massive memorial for all the bereaved families but it was painfully obvious that they just wanted to conduct an interview for a good scoop.”

“Vultures, all of them.” Says Ushijima before turning to him. “Will you be alright staying here by yourself?”

His cousin snorts and Sakusa gives him a withering glare. “I’m fine.”

Thus leaving him all alone to mull over his dark thoughts and watch the funeral play like a monochromatic film on a nightmare loop.

_“Say, what do you think about good people who are capable of doing terrible things?”_

_Sakusa shrugs. “The same way I think about bad ones doing good.”_ _Shouyou quirks a curious eyebrow, lips parted and eyes expectant as if the older of the two held the answer to the universe’s secret. “They’re humans just the same.”_

More teenagers began flocking the shrine, all of them ranging from friends Shouyou had made in school to the opponents on the court. Even Karasuno came, and they only played Inarizaki _once._

The sentiments make Sakusa ponders about _his funeral_ , of how pathetic the number of people who would attend in comparison to Shouyou’s, even though he would’ve preferred it that way. Fortunately, Sakusa was nothing like Shouyou. He didn’t strive for anyone’s approval, wasn’t as greedy or as reckless to let the sport they love consume their entire being alive.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, a nationally ranked spiker of his division, was a calculated force while Miya Shouyou, the v-league's sunshine sweetheart with insane verticals and monstrous stamina, was pure chaos.

Their persons were too polar to even consider being in the same place.

Thus, another reason why Sakusa didn’t want to bother praying to a god he didn’t believe in as well as attending the funeral of a boy he hardly knew and spoken at least once or twice. That was _his way_ of showing respect. For while Inarizaki did play Itachiyama during the last Inter-High tournament, Shouyou was benched midgame due to an unchecked, raging fever hence the two never really truly interacted.

That particular incident in the public restroom _does not_ count.

All in all, Sakusa didn’t think much of Shouyou then, not even when the Nationals Top 3 had a joint training camp in preparation for the Spring Tournament, more so now that he’s dead. After all, he was just another insatiable Miya wreaking havoc in Sakusa’s peaceful court. Once at least.

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

Sakusa almost jumps out of his seat from the sudden figure obstructing his peripheral view. He squints his eyes, recognizing Inarizaki’s captain in a formal, black hakama. 

Sakusa lowers the car window. “Kita-san?”

A soft yet knowing smile graces the silver-haired man’s face. It was evident that he was beyond exhausted, emotionally drained, and physically tired from handling the tragedy of their beloved teammate. “Would ya mind if I join ya? I got coffee.”

Now that was an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“Sure.”

The two find themselves leaning against the car doors as they drink from the steaming cup in comfortable silence. At least the rain has let up. 

“I’m sorry.” Kita suddenly blurts out. “I know it must’ve hard fer ya, seein’ Shouyou like that.”

_The sky may mourn for the loss of the sweet, little personification of sunshine and the rain could be as soothing as it was haunting but the painful reminder of the splatter of warm colors paints the wet grass, of crimson pooling over the rain as lifeless amber eyes stare into his-_

Sakusa shakes himself out of those thoughts. “Couldn’t be any harder than what you and your teammates are going through.”

They see the twins- the notorious, troublesome trio down to two who were in no mood to talk to anyone, let alone acknowledge each other’s presence. 

Atsumu makes his corner as he grounds himself not to make a spectacle out of spite for the ones who came to gossip under the guise of their faux sympathy while Osamu sits still in silence as he wears a completely blank face. His eyes were forlorn as he stared at the casket, hoping his younger brother would jump out of there alive and everything was just a cosmic joke.

But none of the sorts happens. Instead, a fight between some relatives and a poorly disguised reporter breaks out. The twins looked _furious._

“Ya know, I think Komori and Ushijima will take a little longer until the vigil end. If ya need ta clear yer head, there’s a small clearing at the back.” His eyes trail at the smaller torii gate. “Shouyou-kun use to go there a lot.”

Kita leaves and Sakusa finds himself walking into the forestry. It was getting darker but being outside he could finally _breathe._

Sakusa throws his face mask precariously, loosens his tie, and sighs.

Here is a thought that Sakusa will never admit aloud, but it was a shame that they couldn’t play each other more, to lose the young life of a potential athlete who could’ve shaken the entire v-league. Miya Shouyou had so much to offer, yet he was taken from the world, _from Sakusa’s world_ , far too soon.

**_Crack!_ **

He jolts at the feel of something plastic under the sole of his shoes. He takes a step back, nose wrinkling in disgust as he lifts the zip locked object out of the mud. Normally the action would’ve repulsed him to no end, but alas his curiosity bested the absence of his hand sanitizer.

Careful not to get dirt on his fingers, Sakusa carefully pulls out what seems to be an old notebook. He loosens the yellow ribbon binding its contents and read.

 _Oh._ Were his first thoughts upon recognizing the handwriting.

_Oh god._

_Oh my-_

On another day, Sakusa would’ve commended himself for still being able to comprehend the horrors of what he was reading against the frantic beating of his heart, the raging screams of his mind, and the tremors in his fingers. Each word, every line, and paragraph he absorbs at lightning speed causes a displacement in his stomach, urging him to vomit. The experience is hauntingly familiar to finding Miya Shouyou-

****

**_Crack! Crack!_ **

There were footsteps, ones that obviously didn’t belong to him. Sakusa senses danger and _bolts_ without looking back, the notebook tightly clutched against his arm.

He wasn’t dressed to sprint, but he allows his legs to _burn_ and carry him to safety. Unfortunately for him, whoever followed in the clearing was more accustomed to its routes, immediately catching up to the raven-haired boy in a heartbeat.

“You-!” He is met with dull yet familiar amber eyes, and then a sharp pain spreading across his stomach to realize he had been shot point-blank. The smoking gun from the trembling man who stood in front of him confirms this.

Sakusa falls on his knees, then straight into the muddied ground as he desperately presses on his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He blearily recognizes a pile of dried sunflowers underneath him.

“Please.” The voice cries. _“Save him.”_

Another shot and Sakusa Kiyoomi is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is my first OmiHina story, hope you guys will like it. Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.   
> Next update: Jan10
> 
> To those reading Heavy Is the Crown, will update by tomorrow and hopefully, A Basketful of Love this week.   
> See u then!


End file.
